The Ghost Ghouls
by MercuryManson
Summary: New ghouls came to Monster High! But being new can be a little difficult. Can Frankie make them be cool, or losers in the school?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm making a Monster High story with my friend, ainmals1, because we thought of cool characters to be in it. I haven't watch Monster High in a long time, so I don't know if it's going to be good.**

Chapter 1:

It was a normal day in Monster High. Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, and Ghoulia Yelps were talking near the lockers. Spectra Vondergeist walked passed them, looking down. Frankie noticed this. "What's wrong, Spectra?" she asked. "Oh, nothing. I always adore looking down," Spectra responded. "Oh really? Then I must adore looking like a mutt," Clawdeen said. Draculaura laughed. "Come on, Spectra. Tell us what's on your mind," she said. Spectra sighed. "All right. If you must know, my cousins are attending here in Monster High." Frankie gasped. "Really? That's great!" she said. "No, it's not great! It's awful," Spectra said, putting her hands on her eyes. Ghoulia groaned, questionably. "Yeah. Are they that bad as you said they are?" Cleo asked.

"No, they're not bad. One of my cousins that is the same age as me is cool, and she's nice, but my 15 year old cousin..." "Yeah?" Clawdeen said, raising an eyebrow. "Let's just say, she can be a little...weird," Spectra said. "How weird are you talking?" Cleo asked. Spectra shrugged. "You're just going to have to wait and see." "I'm sure she's not that bad. Who knows? She's probably just a normal monster like us," Frankie said. Spectra sighed.

"As you think..."

* * *

Two monsters walked inside Monster High. One monster was pale skinned, has blonde, straight hair, brown eyes, and red lips. She wears a long red dress, and black flats, added with glasses. Another monster was also pale skinned, has dark blue, wavy hair, blue eyes, and blue lips. She wears a blue plaid collared shirt, black skirt, and blue and black high tops. "Oh my Ghost! Spirit, we're finally here! We're in Monster High!" the monster said, jumping up and down. Spirit hold her shoulders, making her stop jumping.

"Aries, I'm glad you're excited, but you should calm down. This is our first day here. I don't want you to mess it up, and become an outcast," she said. Aries crossed her arms. "I will never be an outcast. People will see me as one, cool ghost!" she stated. Spirit smiled. "Of course you are, but if you want people to think that about you, you should be more calm and normal." "Calm and normal. I can do that." Just as she said that, Aries saw Spectra.

"Spectra! Hey, cousin!" Aries ran towards her. Once she was about to tackle her, Spectra ducked down, which made Aries go through the lockers. "Aries!" Spirit called out, as she ran to the scene. Aries put her arm out of the locker, showing a thumbs up. "I'm okay!" she said. Then she came out of the locker. Spectra shook her head. "Ghouls, these are my cousins," she introduced. "Hello, my name is Spirit Ghostly," Spirit greeted. "Hi! I'm Aries Ghostly!" Aries greeted.

"Now, I see what she meant by _weird_," Cleo whispered to Ghoulia. Ghoulia nodded. "Hi, welcome to Monster High. My name is Frankie Stein," Frankie said. "Hello. I'm Draculaura," Draculaura said. "Yo, I'm Clawdeen Wolf," Clawdeen said. "I'm Cleo de Nile. Head fearleader and popular girl in school," Cleo said. Ghoulia moaned. "Nice to meet you, guys," Spirit said. "It's great to meet new monsters! What do you guys do in here?" Aries asked, jumping up and down. "For one thing, we don't jump like that," Cleo said. Aries stopped jumping.

"And we just hang out, until the bell rings to go to class," Clawdeen responded. "That's great and all, but I'm going to check the bathroom," Aries said, then ran to the bathroom. "Excuse me. I'm going to check on her," Spirit said, as she walked to the bathroom. Cleo laughed. "What a weirdo," she said. "I told you," Spectra said. "Come on, ghouls. She's not so bad," Frankie reasoned. "Frankie, the girl ran inside the locker. Don't you think she's a little freaky?" Clawdeen asked. "Clawdeen's right. I didn't expect her to be this weird," Draculaura said.

Ghoulia moaned, nodding. "I know she's a little different, but you can't go and judge her so quickly," Frankie said. "Well, I know where _I _can go. Somewhere else, before she comes out," Cleo said, as she walked away. Ghoulia and Spectra nodded, then followed. "Sorry, ghoul," Clawdeen said, then walked away. Draculaura shrugged. "Sorry, Frankie. She's just too different," she said, then walked away.

Frankie looked back at the bathroom, a little guilty, then followed them.

**That's all. Sorry, if it was bad. I tried, though. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter here!**

Chapter 2:

The bell rang, signalling for everybody to get to their class. Frankie went downstairs to the swimming pool area, carrying her swimsuit, as some kids were already there, carrying their swimsuits, as well. "Hey, Frankie!" Lagoona Blue waved at her. Frankie walked towards her. "Hey, Lagoona. What's up?" she said. "Well, I heard that there's some new monsters here, but I didn't think it would be true," Lagoona said. "Well, actually, there are new monsters. They're Spectra's cousins," Frankie said. "Really? I didn't know Spectra has cousins. Did you meet them? What were they like?" Lagoona asked. "Well, here's the thing. One of them are nice, but the other-"

"Okay, class! Let's begin!" A blonde adult fish said, coming out of the water. Frankie sighed, then looked at Lagoona. "Sorry, I'll tell you about it later." Miss Aqua stood in front of the class, carrying her clipboard. "Mhm...I see everybody is present. Everybody, except...Aries Ghostly?" "I'm here! I'm here!" Aries called out, running towards the class. "Ah, you must be new. My name is Miss Aqua, and welcome to Monsterly Swimming class. Why not you tell us about yourself?" Miss Aqua said.

"Well, what's there to know about me? I'm Aries Ghostly, I'm a ghost, I like meeting new monsters, and I came here from far away," Aries said. "Far away? That's a name of a town?" Miss Aqua asked. "No, just far away, in a graveyard. I'm_ literally _dead," Aries stated. Everybody started laughing. Frankie shook her head. "Okay, class. That's enough. I hope you'll make Aries feel right at home. Go to the locker room, and start changing into your swimsuits," Miss Aqua ordered. Everyone start walking to the locker rooms. "Miss Aqua, I don't have a swimsuit. I never knew I was going to have this class," Aries said.

"Well, maybe you should sit this one out, and tomorrow, you can bring your swimsuit," Miss Aqua suggested. Aries nodded, then skipped towards the bench.

Frankie and Lagoona came out of the locker rooms, along with other people. Frankie noticed Aries sitting on the bench. She tugged at Lagoona. "Come on, I want you to meet someone." They walked towards Aries. "Hey, Frankie!" Aries greeted. "Hi, Aries. I don't think you met my friend, Lagoona Blue. Lagoona, this is Aries. Spectra's cousin," Frankie introduced. "Hello, it's nice to meet you," Lagoona said, shaking her hand. "Likewise!" "Lagoona! Get in the water, and Frankie, you can sit out, again," Miss Aqua called out. "I'll talk to you guys, later," Lagoona said, as she ran towards the swimming pool.

Frankie sat beside Aries. "Why don't you get in the water?" Aries asked her. "Well, I am Frankenstein's daughter, and because of my bolts, I can't go in the water. If I do, I'll get electrocuted," Frankie explained. Aries nodded. "I see...but what's the point of having this class, anyway?" Frankie shrugged. "You should ask Headless Headmistress that one," she said, "So, how do you like this school?" "It's great! I knew I would like it here," Aries responded. Frankie looked confused. "Really? Especially, when everybody is saying you're wei-" Frankie paused. "Saying I'm what?" Aries asked.

"Um...nothing. Nothing. It's just...why do you like it here? Have you made any friends?" Frankie asked. "No, but this school is so different. Last school I went to was so boring. Too uptight, you know?" Frankie nodded. "But this school is more fun. More colorful. Brings out the life of a monster! I know I'm not normal and all, but I'm just so happy that I can go to school, and be more open. Just being myself..." Frankie felt guilty. "Speaking of which, where did you guys go, when Spirit and I came out of the bathroom? We couldn't find you," Aries said. Frankie paused. "Um...we uh...well, we were...um..." "Forget it." Frankie looked at Aries. "I drove y'all away. I guess I'm too weird for you, guys."

"No, Aries. That's not true. You're really nice, but the truth is...you are a bit too wild," Frankie admitted. Aries sighed. "I knew it. Spirit told me to calm down, but I couldn't. That's why the other girls don't like me. That's why Spectra don't like me," she said. "What?! That is so not true. Spectra does like you. She's your cousin," Frankie said. "Well, we are family, but she only like Spirit. I'm just not cool for her to like me," Aries said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What if I can make you cool?" Aries looked at Frankie. "What?" "Look, to be honest, I was a new monster here before, and I kind of had the same problem you're having. Why not I let you know what to do and what not to do, and you'll have a lot of friends?" "You want to help me?" Aries asked. "Of course I do." Aries smiled. "Okay! Thanks, Frankie!"

**That's it! Not much, I know, but review, anyway! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapterrrr!**

Chapter 3:

After a few classes, lunch began. "Wow, Ghoulia. I must say, you were very smart at our last class. I'm impressed," Spirit said, sitting at the lunch table. Ghoulia groaned, happily. "Thanks. I'm glad you felt that way," Spirit said. Draculaura walked towards them. "Hey, you guys," she greeted. "Hi, Draculaura. Where are all the other girls?" Spirit asked. "I'm not sure. All I know is Clawdeen is getting lunch," Draculaura answered. Ghoulia moaned. "Yes, I actually am liking this school. It's nothing like the last school I went to," Spirit said. "Why? Too dumb?" Draculaura asked. "No, too boring."

Suddenly, Clawdeen walked towards them, with her lunch. "Hey, ghouls," she greeted. "Is that...meat?" Draculaura asked, in horror. "The one and only." That's when Draculaura fainted. Spirit caught her. "Oh, my. Does she always do that?" Spirit asked. "Pretty much. The girl's a vegan," Clawdeen said, as Ghoulia nodded. "Well, I don't blame her. I don't eat meat, myself." Draculaura quickly opened her eyes. "Did you say you were a vegan?" she asked. "Well, yes, but what does that have to do with-" Draculaura interrupted Spirit, by hugging her. "Finally! Somebody who gets me!"

Frankie and Aries walked towards them. "Hey, guys! Guess what! Frankie is going to make me be cool!" Aries announced. All of them stared at her. "What she means is I'm going to teach her how to fit in and makes some friends," Frankie explained. "What happened to being yourself?" Spirit asked. "Trust me, she tried that, but that didn't work," Clawdeen said.

"If you want, we can help, too. We don't mind helping out a fellow monster," Draculaura offered. "That'll be great!" Aries said. "Good, because we have some rules around here. Rule 1: Stop jumping," Clawdeen said, making her sit down. Aries shrugged. "I figured." "Rule 2: Always have style," Draculaura said. Aries smiled. "Easy enough." "Rule 3: Be nice to others," Frankie stated. "How am I doing so far?!" Aries asked. "Ehh..." Everyone said.

"Heath, heads up!" Deuce Gorgon threw a casketball. Heath Burns started running where the casketball is going. "I got it! I got it! I got it!" He accidentally fell on the lunch table, splatting Clawdeen's lunch on the girls. "I don't got it..." The girls started to scream. "Ew! Disgusting!" Spirit said, wiping off meat on her clothes, as Draculaura fainted, again. "Heath, you idiot! You ruined my lunch! And my outfit!" Clawdeen yelled. "Geez, sorry. I didn't mean to-" Heath saw Spirit and Aries. "Hot alert! Who are you, girls?" "None that concerns you!" Spirit said. "Ouch. I think I hit a ghost nerve," Heath said.

Aries laughed. Heath smiled. "Sweet! I made a girl laugh. What's your name?" he asked. "None of your business! Leave!" Clawdeen said, pushing him. "Yeah, Heath. I think you should go," Frankie said. "Fine, I'm going. Could I at least have the ball back?" Clawdeen threw the casketball at him, causing it to hit him in the gut. "Ow! Okay...I probably deserved that." With that, he walked away. Aries watched him leave. "That boy is always a goofball," Clawdeen said, as Spirit and Ghoulia picked up Draculaura. Frankie nodded. "Tell me about it. Don't pay any attention to him," she said. "I wouldn't bother. We won't associate with that type of monster," Spirit said.

Aries frowned. "Yeah...we won't..."

**I got one word to say: What do you think? Review! Oh, wait. That's five words. Sorry! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Monster High chapter here!**

Chapter 4:

It was almost time to go home, as all the monsters were going to their lockers. Frankie, Draculaura, and Spirit were walking near Frankie's locker. "Are you sure this is going to work for Aries, Frankie?" Spirit asked, as Frankie opened her locker. "Of course it will. This will totally make Aries be a cool monster, and everybody will like her," Frankie reasoned. "Frankie's right, Spirit. We'll help Aries be just like us!" Draculaura said. "All right. I'm just worried that she'll change into something she's not," Spirit said.

"I'm sure she won't. I mean, it's not like she's going to join the fearleading squad...will she?" Spirit shook her head. "Aries don't like fearleading, and she's not into being popular, and monsters worshipping her," she said. "Okay then. There shouldn't be nothing to worry about," Draculaura said. "But what if she messes up? What if she don't listen to your rules?" Spirit asked. "Aries looked like she got everything right. Don't jump around..." Frankie said.

"Have style..." Draculaura responded. "Be nice to other monsters...and the biggest rule of all," Frankie said. "Bigger than all the rules..." Draculaura agreed.

"Don't talk to Heath Burns," they both said, simultaneously.

* * *

Aries closed her locker, seeing Heath staring at her. "Hi!" he greeted. Aries's eyes widened, then quickly looked away. "Oh come on. I'm sorry about the lunch thing. I didn't mean it," Heath said. Aries still didn't look at him. _"What is he doing?! The ghouls told me not to talk to him. Why don't he get the message that I don't want to talk to him?" _she thought. "Could I at least know your name? I didn't get a chance to know at lunch, because the girls were pushing me away." Aries quickly shook her head.

Heath looked confused. "Why not? Don't be shy. I bet you have a pretty voice," he said. _"Awww, he's so sweet. Darn it, Aries, focus! I can't say nothing to him, or I ruined my chance of fitting in here..." _Heath frowned. "Oh, I get it. I drove you away. I always do this, when I meet a girl, and they just ignore me. I could tell you're doing the same. Sorry, if I'm bothering you. I guess I'm too weird for you..." Heath said, walking away.

Aries gasped, remembering the same words she said earlier. "No!" Heath stopped walking, then turned around. "Did you say no?" he asked. "Yeah...you're not too weird for me...in fact, nobody isn't too weird for me. I'm the weirdest person you can ever met." Aries walked towards him. "Please, don't think that about yourself. There's nothing wrong with you. I just can't talk to you," she admitted. "Why? What did I do?" Heath asked. "Well, Clawdeen said-" "Of course, Clawdeen had something to do with this," Heath said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah...I would like to talk to you, but not on regular basis," Aries said.

Heath shrugged. "I guess that's fine. It's better than not talking to you at all...and I was right." "About what?" Aries asked. "You do have a pretty voice." Aries blushed, until she saw Frankie, Draculaura, Spirit heading to her direction. "Um...your shoes untied," she told Heath. Heath looked down, as Aries turned herself invisible. "No, my shoes are tied." Heath looked up, seeing no one. He looked around. "Um...pretty, hot ghost girl. Where did you go?"

Frankie noticed Heath. "Hey, Heath. What are you looking for?" she asked him. "I'm looking for that ghost girl who was sitting with you, guys, at lunch. She was talking to me a few minutes ago, and now she's gone," Heath said. "You mean my sister? She would never talk to you," Spirit said. "She was! I swear, she was right here!" Heath said. Draculaura shook her head. "Only in your dreams, Heath." Then, they walked away. Heath kept looking around, as Aries turned herself visible. "Hi!" Heath jumped up, seeing Aries. "Where did you go? I was looking crazy, when I mentioned you were here," he said.

"I'm sorry, but I...I have to go. I'll talk to you later," Aries said, running to the same direction her sister and friends went. "Wait! What's your name?" Heath called out. Aries stopped running, then looked back at him. "Aries. Aries Ghostly." With that, she ran again. Heath smiled to himself.

"Aries..."

***Wolf whistle* LOL! Just kidding. Again, not much here, but it'll get better. I promise. :') Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter posted!**

Chapter 5:

In the Ghostly home, Spirit and Aries went inside their room. "I'm glad you, girls, had fun," Mrs. Ghostly called out to them. "Yeah, I knew you, two, would be fine on your first day!" Mr. Ghostly said. "Thanks, Mom and Dad," Spirit and Aries called out, simultaneously. "You know they're right, Aries. Though it wasn't easy at first, we managed to have friends in that school," Spirit said, holding her ghost cat, Spooky. "It was great! Those ghouls are so nice." Aries looked around. "Boo! Come here, boy!" Barking was heard, as a ghost dog came through the door, and sat on Aries' lap. "And I'm glad you're trying to fit in. Those rules are pretty drastic, but simple enough. At least you're following it," Spirit said. Aries frowned. "Yeah, um...about the last rule they said...you know, talking to this Heath guy..." Spirit raised an eyebrow. "Yes? What about it?" she asked.

Aries put Boo down, then walked towards the mirror table. "Well, what if I _want _to talk to him?" she asked. Spirit put Spooky down, as she walked towards Aries. "You want to talk to him?" "No! No I don't. I'm just saying if I do...would that be okay?" Spirit sighed, as Aries sat in front of the mirror table. Spirit grabbed a brush, and brushed Aries' hair. "Aries, I'm not sure why you ask that, but I think the girls are right. You shouldn't talk to him. He's so...weird." Aries crossed her arms. "Just because you think he's weird, I can't talk to him. Then, that means no monster can't talk to me," she said.

"That's not what I meant. He just look like a monster that can't be trusted, Aries. I'm worry that you'll talk to him, and then you're going to start crushing on him, and the next thing you know, he'll break your heart. I don't want to see you getting hurt," Spirit explained. Aries looked down. "I won't, Spirit. I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself," she said. "I know that. I just want you to make the right decision. You know if you'll like somebody, it has to be somebody who likes you back...and that somebody isn't him. That's why you can't talk to him. Do you understand?" Spirit said. Aries sighed.

"I guess so..."

* * *

Next day at Monster High, Spirit, Draculaura, and Ghoulia were walking towards Spirit's locker. "Aries said that?" Draculaura asked. "Yes. I don't know why she asked a question like that," Spirit said, opening her locker. Ghoulia moaned. "See my reaction? She should know how I feel about that, by now," Spirit answered. "It does sound strange. Do you think she might actually did talk-" "No!" Spirit interrupted Draculaura, "Of course not. There's no way she would. I don't want none of us to communicate with Heath Burns or anybody related to Heath Burns."

Just as she said that, somebody bumped into Spirit. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" "It's all right," Spirit reassured. Just when she was about to pick up a book, a hand touch hers. Spirit looked up, seeing Jackson Jekyll. "Hi..." Jackson greeted. Spirit smiled. "Hi," she responded. "I-I'm Jackson...Jackson Jekyll...and that's my book," Jackson said. "Oh, here you go," Spirit said, giving him his book, "I'm Spirit Ghostly. It's nice to meet you."

"You, too. I haven't seen you in this school before," Jackson said. "That's because I came here yesterday. I'm new...still new," Spirit explained. "Oh, well it's good to see a new student here. I hope your first day was better than mine," Jackson said. "Oh, I'm sure yours wasn't that bad. It's not like monsters messes with you, because you're a human," Spirit said. Jackson looked down. "Oh, they do?! I'm so sorry." "No, it's fine. I should be going. It's nice to meet you again, Spirit. Goodbye," Jackson said, as he walked away.

Spirit watched him leave. Draculaura snapped her fingers in front of her. "_Hello_...Spirit. Are you there?" she asked. "Huh? I'm sorry, it's just...I never knew there was a normie here," Spirit said. "Yeah, Jackson Jekyll. He came here not too long ago. Other monsters like to mess with him, but he's not so bad," Draculaura explained. "That's mean. He seems like a great guy. I'm going to talk to him again, later," Spirit said, closing her locker. "Actually...I don't think that's a good idea." Spirit looked confused. "Why not?" she asked. "Well, to be honest, he's actually Heath's-" Ghoulia nudged Draculaura.

"He's what?" Spirit asked. "He...use to date Frankie." "Frankie? Well, it's not like I want to date him, myself...but just in case, I should talk to Frankie, so she can be okay with it. Thanks, guys," Spirit said, then walked away.

"Do you think it was right to not tell her that Jackson and Heath are cousins?" Draculaura asked. Ghoulia groaned, shrugging. "Well, she'll find out, eventually. I just hope she'll be fine with it."

* * *

Frankie, Aries, and Lagoona were walking in the hallway. "I'm impressed, Aries. All day, you haven't jumped around or making monsters look at you, weirdly," Frankie said. "Yeah, you're doing great," Lagoona said. "Thanks! I feel different...but in a good way!" Cleo and Spectra were walking. "Hey, cousin!" Aries greeted. Spectra sighed, as Cleo shook her head. "For some reason, I can't see the resemblance. Spectra is cool, and you're-" "Don't go there, Cleo," Frankie warned.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm just saying, if both of you, ghosts, are cousin, then at least act like each other. Or better yet, Aries should act like Spectra. My advice to you," Cleo said, as she and Spectra walked away. Aries crossed her arms. "I don't like her," she stated. "It's all right, Aries. I didn't like Cleo at first, but she's nice, once you get to know her," Frankie said. "Yeah, maybe. I'll catch up with you, ghouls, later," Aries said. "Okay, we'll meet you in class," Lagoona said. "See you later, Aries," Frankie said, then they walked away.

Aries turned around, seeing Heath in front of her. Aries jumped up. "Oh my Ghost! You scared me...are you always near me, when I turn?" she asked. "Of course not. It's probably a coincidence that we meet each other...or fate," Heath said. Aries raised an eyebrow. "Or you're just following me?" "Aw, you don't believe me?" "Give me a reason why I should." Silence. "Okay, you caught me," Heath said, defeated. Aries giggled.

"Well, what do you need?" she asked. "I know this one hallway, that monsters can walk around, as they please. We can hang out there," Heath said. "Really? What about class?" Aries asked. "Ah, it wouldn't hurt, if we miss one or two classes. You did say that we couldn't talk on regular basis. So let's get a chance to know each other," Heath answered. "I don't know..." "Come on...don't you trust me?" Heath asked, holding out his hand.

_"He just look like a monster that can't be trusted, Aries."_

_"You know if you'll like somebody, it has to be somebody who likes you back...and that somebody isn't him."_

Spirit was warning her, but looking at his eyes, how can she not trust him? _"Maybe Spirit was wrong...maybe he does like me," _she thought. Aries smiled, as she took his hand.

Heath smiled, as they walked away.

**That's it. What do you think? Review? That'll be nice. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter here!**

Chapter 6:

After two classes, Spirit walked towards Frankie. "Hello, Frankie. I need to talk to you," she said. "Oh, hey Spirit. I'm glad to see you. You want to talk to me about Aries, right?" Frankie guessed. "No. I want to talk to you about-" Spirit paused. "Aries? What about Aries?" "Well, I thought you knew. I haven't seen Aries in class, lately," Frankie said. "What?! I thought she was with you," Spirit said. "Well, she was, but she said she'll meet me in class, but she never showed up." "I can't believe this. She is in big trouble!" Spirit said. "Didn't you want to tell me something?" Frankie asked.

"Oh, yes. I want to talk to you about Jackson." Frankie paused. "Jackson? How do you know about him?" she asked. "I just met him today. Draculaura told me you, two, dated. He seems like a nice guy. How come you, guys, broke up?" Spirit asked. "Um...well...I rather not talk about it," Frankie said, looking down. "I understand. I just want to let you know that I would like to talk to him, but you're my friend, and I don't want to do something you feel uncomfortable with," Spirit said.

"Thanks, Spirit, but I'm fine with it. You can talk to Jackson if you want," Frankie said. "Thanks, Frankie. Now do you want to find a certain sister that I'm going to kill?" Spirit asked. Frankie laughed. "Go easy on her. She probably has her reasons."

"I'm sure she does."

* * *

Heath and Aries were walking in the hallway, known as The Free Hallway. "So tell me again, why can't you talk to me in front of your friends?" Heath asked. Aries sighed. "If I want to fit in here, I have to ignore you. I just want people to like me. To be cool!" she explained. "But you are cool! Any girl, who actually talks to me, and don't think I'm weird, is awesome, to me," Heath said. Aries laughed. "Thanks, but you're not so bad. Any guy, who entertains me, deserves a conversation." "Thanks."

Suddenly, Abbey Bominable was walking. "Hey, Abbey. Do you always get prettier every time I see you?" Heath said. Abbey rolled her eyes. "Please, Heath. Don't start with your silly, pick-up lines," she said. "Just making a conversation. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Heath asked. "Aren't you?" "Good point." "Well, I must go. If you want to talk to me, then talk to me like a civil monster," Abbey said, walking away. Heath watched her leave.

"Nice girl," Aries chimed up. "Yeah...her name is Abbey Bominable. I've always like her. She's really cute," Heath said. Aries looked down. "Oh...well I...I gotta go." "Okay..." Heath paused. "Wait, what?" Heath turned around, but Aries was gone. Heath sighed, frustrated. "Ugh! I'm such an idiot!"

* * *

Lunch began, as Frankie and Spirit were walking near their table, seeing Draculaura, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, and Lagoona. "Ghouls, have you seen Aries?" Spirit asked. "Frankie and I haven't seen her in class," Lagoona said. "We haven't seen her all day," Draculaura said. "What happened?" Clawdeen asked. "Well, I'm not sure. Yesterday, she started asking me about Heath, and now she's not going to her classes," Spirit explained. "Do you think Heath had something to do with this?" Frankie asked.

Before any of them replied, Aries walked towards them. "Hey, guys," she greeted. "Aries Ghostly! Where have you been?" Spirit asked. "Spirit, I-" "Frankie and Lagoona said you weren't in class. Where did you go?" "I've just-" "I can't believe you would skip class. Especially on your second day. What would make you do that?" "Spirit! Listen to me. I'm really sorry that I skipped class, but the reason why I did, is because...I was talking to Heath Burns."

All the girls gasped. "Heath Burns?" Clawdeen repeated. "We thought you were never talking to him," Draculaura said. "When did all this happened?" Frankie asked. "Look. I know you, ghouls, don't like Heath, but he's not bad. He's actually kind of sweet, despite him being silly. He's really nice. I like him and he likes me...at least, I thought he does," Aries explained. "He might be very nice, but that don't give you the right to skip your classes. I'm going to have to tell Mom and Dad," Spirit said.

Aries stared at her. "What? You can't tell them! They'll probably send me back to that boring school!" she said. "I'm sorry, but they should know about this, and from now on, I'm going to be right by your side, so you don't have to talk to this Heath Burns." Aries crossed her arms, as she sat down. "Thanks for treating me like a baby again..."

* * *

The day has ended, as Spirit and Aries were about to go home. "Hey, Spirit!" Spirit turned around, seeing Jackson walking towards her. "Hey, Jackson. This is my sister, Aries," she introduced. "Hi," Jackson greeted. "Hello," Aries said. "You can walk ahead, Aries. I'll catch up with you," Spirit said. "It was nice meeting you, Jackson," Aries said, as she walked away.

"So, what do you need, Jackson?" Spirit asked. "I just thought maybe we can hang out sometimes...you know, just studying! I thought we could get to know each other," Jackson offered. "That sounds really great. I know this one library around the block, where we can study at day or night," Spirit suggested. "No! Not at night!" Spirit looked confused. "Why? What's wrong with the nighttime?" she asked. "I'm sorry...but I can't see you at night. I just can't," Jackson said.

"Jackson, if there's something wrong, you can tell me," Spirit reassured. "I know, but please trust me on this. You don't want to see me at night. I'll see you, later," Jackson said, as he ran away.

Spirit watched him leave, confused.

**That's all for now. R-E-V-I-E-W. Review! x]**


	7. Chapter 7

***Points down***

Chapter 7:

Aries went inside her room, then closed her door, trying not to hear her father's yelling. Aries went on her bed, and covered her face with her pillow. "I can't believe this!" she said. Spooky and Boo looked at her, curious. Aries turned towards them. "Can you believe Spirit?! She had to tell on me to Mom and Dad, just because I was hanging out with this cute, funny guy. Ugh! You should've heard what Dad said. 'No boys, until you're 3,500 years old.' I have 2,000 years left, until I date! It's bad enough Spirit treats me like a baby, but now Dad does, too, and even worse. Mom agrees with him, too! Ugh!"

Aries could hear Spirit calling her name, and footsteps coming. Aries turned invisible, as Spirit came in the room. "Aries, I know you turned invisible. You can't ignore me forever," she said. Aries didn't say anything. Spirit sighed. "Well, you heard what Mom and Dad said. You can't talk to Heath, because they're worried he has a bad influence on you, and you'll skip your classes more often. If I catch you talk to Heath again, I have to tell Mom and Dad, and they have no choice, but to send you back to our old school." Silence.

"What do you see in him, Aries? What is it about him that you like so much? Can't you find somebody more appealing?" Spirit asked. "Just like Jackson." Spirit paused. "Excuse me?" Aries turned visible, as she turned to Spirit. "Can't I like somebody that's just like Jackson? That's what you're asking me, isn't it?" Aries asked. "This has nothing to do with Jackson," Spirit said. "Yes it does, Spirit! It's so obvious that you like Jackson. And you expect me to like someone that's just like him. You're always perfect, Spirit. You're cool, smart, nice, and everybody likes you. You make better grades than me. You get all the friends. You can get a boyfriend, and Mom and Dad won't care, and Spectra only likes you."

Spirit looked confused. "That's not true. Spectra likes you, too. She's our cousin," she said. "I know, but she acts like she's ashamed of me, because I'm so weird. Her and I aren't close like we use to. Spirit, you're always treating me like a baby. I'm 1,500 years old...or 15, if you want to call it. I can take care of myself. Why can't you see that?" Aries asked. Spirit hugged her. "I'm sorry...but the reason why I act like this is because I care about you. You have to understand Mom and Dad and I want what's best for you, because you're the third youngest. We just want you to be happy," she explained.

Aries sighed. "I do understand, but sometimes you, guys, are too protective...especially Dad." Spirit laughed. "I can admit, that was a bit too much, saying you can't be with someone until you're 35," she said. "A bit? That was way too much," Aries said. They both laughed. "Can you forgive me?" Spirit asked. "I can't stay mad at you forever," Aries said, hugging her.

* * *

Next day at Monster High, Frankie and Lagoona came out of the locker rooms, with their swimsuit on. Frankie noticed Aries sitting on the bench. "I wonder what's wrong with Aries," Frankie told her. "Me, too. I have to go to the water, but let me know what's up with her, if you find out," Lagoona said. "Okay. I'll see you, later." Lagoona went in the water, as Frankie walked towards Aries. "Hey, Aries. I like your swimsuit," Frankie said, sitting beside her. "Thanks..." "What's wrong, Aries? Why aren't you going in the water?" Frankie asked. "I told Miss Aqua I'm not feeling up to it," Aries responded.

"Did something happened at home?" Frankie asked. Aries sighed. "Spirit told my parents that I skipped class, because I was with Heath." "Oh...how did they handle it?" "Horrible. They said if I talk to Heath again, they'll send me back to my old school, and I won't see you, guys, again," Aries said. "That's terrible. I was getting use to you as a friend," Frankie said. "So am I...they always act like this. They think Spirit is more mature than me," Aries said.

"Sorry to hear that, but you can still talk to other monsters, besides Heath. Me, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, Lagoona, Spectra-" "Not Spectra," Aries said. Frankie looked at her. "You still think she don't like you?" Frankie asked. "Frankie, we were always close. We were like best friends when we were little. Now, that we grown up, it's as if she sees me as a stranger. It's like I lost a friend..."

Frankie looked at her, feeling bad.

* * *

Jackson and Spirit were in the library. "Thanks, Spirit. I wouldn't understand it, if it wasn't for your help," Jackson said. "No problem. I'm glad I can help," Spirit said. "We should hang out with each other more often," Jackson said. "Why stop now? We can still go to the public library, later. It opens all day and all night," Spirit said. Jackson tensed up. "No, I can't go at night. I'm...uh...busy." Spirit raised an eyebrow. "Busy?" "Yeah. I have to do something at home. I'm sorry. I have to leave," Jackson said, getting up.

"Jackson! Why do you always act weird, when I mention the nighttime?" Spirit asked, walking in front of him. "I'm sorry, Spirit. I just have to go," Jackson reasoned. Spirit looked at him, angrily. "Please don't be mad at me," Jackson said. "I'm not. I just don't understand why you don't like nighttime," Spirit said. "Spirit, please. I'm being honest. The last thing you want to do is see me at night," Jackson said. "Why?! What do you do at night?" Spirit asked.

Jackson shook his head. "You don't want to know. I'll see you, later," he said, as he walked away. Spirit watched him leave, crossing her arms.

"Trust me. I will."

* * *

Aries closed her locker. "Aries!" Heath ran towards her. Aries quickly turned invisible, as Heath grabbed her invisible arm. "You're not leaving this time. I just want to talk to you," Heath said. Aries didn't say anything. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to talk about my feelings towards Abbey. I thought you wouldn't mind. Please talk to me," Heath said. "I can't..." Heath looked confused. "I know that, but maybe sometime during lunch or before class-"

"No...I can't...at all." "But why not?" Heath asked. "My sister told my parents I skipped class with you. If she see me talk to you, she'll tell my parents, and I won't be attending Monster High anymore." Heath frowned. "Harsh...I didn't mean for you to get in trouble. I just wanted to get know you better, and-" "I like you." Heath froze. "What?" he asked. "I like you...a lot, and I thought you like me, but when you were talking about Abbey, I realized you don't. I don't blame you, though. I'm just a weird ghost."

"I...I just...I-" "Goodbye, Heath." He can feel her arm moving away from his hands. Then, he can hear her walk away.

* * *

It was lunchtime, as all the girls were sitting at the table. The girls looked at Aries, who was looking down, then at Spirit, who was in thought. "Is there something going on with you, girls?" Frankie asked. "Nothing..." They both said, simultaneously. "Okay, this is getting suspicious. What's with you, girls?" Clawdeen asked. "I told you, it's nothing. I'm just hoping to see Jackson here," Spirit said. "You, two, seem to be getting along," Draculaura said. "Oh, yes. We are...at least on certain topics."

Suddenly, somebody tapped on Spirit's shoulder. "Hey, Jack-" Spirit turned around, seeing Heath. "Oh, it's just you." "Nice to see you, too," Heath said. "What do you want, Heath?" Clawdeen asked. "Well, I have to talk to somebody else, since I can't talk to a certain ghost girl." Spirit looked at Aries, who was already invisible. "Plus, if it wasn't me you wanted to see, who were you expecting?" Heath asked.

"If you must know, I'm looking for Jackson Jekyll. You probably don't know him," Spirit said, drinking her water. "Jackson? You mean...my cousin?" Spirit spit out her water at the girls. The girls started to scream. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, but..." Spirit turned towards Heath. "Jackson is your cousin?" she asked. "Yep. I thought you knew. We're family. See ya," Heath said, as he walked away.

Spirit stared into space. "Spirit...are you okay?" Frankie asked. "Jackson...is related...to _him_," Spirit said. "It's true. Surprise?" Draculaura responded.

That's when Spirit fainted.

**HAHAHAHAHA! Spirit's spit-take was funny. Oh man! XD Okay I'll shut up now, while you review. And yes. Aries is 1,500 years old, but 15 in human teenage years. Spirit is older 1 year...or 1,000. LOL! Okay, you can review now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! **

Chapter 8:

"Spirit?"

Spirit slowly opened her eyes, seeing Aries. "Aries? What happened? Where am I?" Spirit asked. "You're at the nurse's office. You fainted when you found out that Jackson and Heath are cousins. Good thing you woke up, too. It's time to go home," Aries explained. "I was unconscious that long?" Spirit asked, shocked. Aries nodded. "Yeah, and someone's here to see you." Jackson came in the room. "Spirit! I'm glad you're okay. Aries told me you fainted, because of me," he said. "That's my cue to leave," Aries said, as she walked out of the room. "I didn't faint, because of you, in general. I was shock that Heath said you and him are cousins. That's not true, is it?" Spirit asked.

"I hate to disappoint you, but it's true. We're related. Why is that a problem? Did Heath give you trouble?" Jackson asked. Spirit scoffed. "Give _me _trouble? I think you mean giving my sister trouble. It's like everywhere she goes, he's always there. I'm not very fond of him," Spirit said. "Yeah, that's Heath. Well, do you feel better?" Jackson said.

Spirit smiled. "Now I am."

* * *

Heath closed his locker, thinking. "She likes me..._she _likes _me_. I can't believe it," he said to himself. He saw Aries getting books from Spirit's locker. He took a deep breath, and was about to walk towards her. "Heath, hold on. I need to talk to you," Abbey said, walking in front of him. "Sorry, Abbey. I have to-" Heath paused. "Wait, did you say _you _want to talk to me?" he asked. "Yes I did. Are you busy?" she asked. Heath looked up, seeing Aries already gone, then sighed.

"No...not anymore." "Good. I would like to give you a chance," Abbey said. Heath raised an eyebrow. "You do?" "Yes. I would go on a date with you..._only _if you ask me in a proper way," Abbey explained. Heath smiled. "Awesome!" he said. "Well, aren't you going to ask?" Abbey said. "Abbey, do you want to go..." Heath thought about Aries, and instantly frowned. "What is the matter?" Abbey asked. "I'm sorry...I just have a lot on my mind," Heath said.

"That's fine. You can ask me, once you clear your head. I'll talk to you later, Heath." Abbey walked away, as Heath leaned on the lockers, feeling confused.

* * *

Spectra was walking on the sidewalk. "Spectra! Wait up!" Frankie said, running after her. Spectra turned around. "Oh, hi Frankie. Do you need something?" she asked. "Yeah, I want to talk to you," Frankie said. "Can it wait until tomorrow at school?" Spectra asked. "No, it's important. It's about Aries." "Whatever she did, it wasn't my fault," Spectra said. "No, I just want to tell you that Aries is upset, because of you," Frankie said. Spectra looked confused.

"Why? I barely talk to her," she said. "Exactly! You're not talking to her. She thinks you're not talking to her, because of how she acts. She said you don't like her." "What? That's not true! I do like her. What would make her think that?" Spectra said. "Maybe it's the fact that you barely pay attention or get embarrassed by her. She's your cousin. You should really like her for she is. You can't expect her to change into something she's not..." Frankie paused. "...just like what we're doing."

"What are you talking about?" Spectra asked. "Never mind. The point is you need to talk to her. Make things right, while I do the same," Frankie said, as she started running.

* * *

Jackson, Spirit, and Aries walked out of the school building. "Thanks for staying. You didn't have to," Spirit said. "That's fine. I wanted to," Jackson said. "Are you busy right now?" Spirit asked. "Actually..." Jackson looked at the sun, which was coming down. "Yes! Yes I am. I have to...do something...at home. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jackson ran away.

"What was that all about?" Aries asked. "I don't know...but I'm going to find out."

**That's all...for now! I always wanted to ask this, but ****_who _****do you want Heath to be paired with? Abbey Bominable...or...my cool, awesome character, Aries Ghostly?! Sorry! I showed favoritism. :/ ****_Just _****Aries Ghostly. ;3 You can answer by...reviewing! Please! I don't know who he should pick. :l If nobody help me out, I'll have to decide. :)**

**Abbey/Heath Fans: *Glaring at me***

**Me: *Gulps* O.o *Runs away***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter posted!**

Chapter 9:

Next day at Monster High, Frankie walked towards the girls. "Hey, Frankie. What's up?" Clawdeen greeted. "Hey guys, we need to talk," Frankie responded. "Why? What's wrong?" Draculaura asked. "It's about Aries." "Did she do something uncool again?" Cleo asked. "No, Cleo. She didn't do anything uncool...even if she did, why would it matter?" Frankie said. Ghoulia groaned, confused. "Yeah, Frankie. What are you on about?" Clawdeen asked. "I'm trying to say is...maybe we were a little mean to Aries." "How? We didn't do anything to her," Lagoona said. "Yeah, all we're doing is helping her out. How is that mean?" Draculaura asked.

"That's the point. All this helping her out, the rules, telling her what to do and what not to do...that's not fair for her," Frankie said. "Frankie, we're just trying to make her be a cool monster," Clawdeen said. "But why would it matter to us? We're all different in our own way, and we never changed ourselves...whether we're snobby..." Frankie looked at Cleo. "...nerdy..." She looked at Ghoulia. "...or just normal monsters..." She looked at Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Lagoona. "...we still accept each other for who we are. And it's about time we accept Aries for who _she _is. I told you, guys, in the beginning, to not judge her, but now that I know Aries a lot better, I'm defending her, and I won't stop, until we like her for her. You have your choice. Like her...or leave her."

It was silent for a few minutes, until Lagoona spoke up. "I like her." "Despite her being different...I like her," Clawdeen said. "Aries is a sweet girl, so I like her," Draculaura said. Ghoulia moaned, nodding. Everybody looked at Cleo. Cleo sighed. "Okay, I can admit, I was being a little harsh on the ghoul...but I guess I can like her," she said. Frankie smiled.

"I knew you, guys, were accepting."

* * *

After a few classes, lunchtime began. Heath sat at the lunch table by himself, staring into space. Deuce and the other casketball team members walked towards him. "Hey, Heath. Wanna hang out?" Deuce asked him. "Not now. I'm busy." Deuce and the other members looked at him, confused. "Okay? See ya later, then." Deuce and the other members walked away. Jackson noticed, as he walked towards Heath. "Hey, Heath. You seem to be in thought. What's up with you?" he asked. Heath sighed. "I have girl problems..." Heath looked at Jackson. "...and since I'm desperate for advice, I have no choice, but to talk to you about it." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked. "Well, you know I really like Abbey," Heath said. Jackson nodded. "I think everybody knows that." "Well, yesterday, she said that she would go out with me if I _properly_ ask her out," Heath explained. "That's great...but how's that a problem?" Jackson asked. Heath sighed again. "The problem is there's this other girl who likes me." "Wow. That's not good...but do you like her back?" Heath smiled. "More than you know. She's _awesome_. She's understanding, funny, and really cool...and she just came here not too long ago," he said.

Jackson nodded. "I know what you mean. I like a girl who just came here as well. She's smart..." "She's sweet..." "She's helpful..." "She's exciting..." "She's _beautiful_..." "She's _hot_..." "...and she's also a ghost," Jackson and Heath said at the same time. They both paused, then looked at each other. "You like Aries/Spirit Ghostly?!" they both asked, simultaneously. "I can't believe you like Aries...well, actually I can," Jackson said. "Seriously? I can't believe you like Spirit. She hates my guts!" Heath said. "So I've heard, but we were talking about you. You said you like both Abbey _and _Aries. Which one do you like the most?" Jackson asked.

Heath sighed, frustrated. "I don't know. I can't decide. It was much easier when girls ignore me," he said. "Listen, Heath. I'm not going to force you to do anything. All I can say is do what your heart is right," Jackson advised. "Sounds pretty mushy...but even if I do pick Aries, I can't talk to her. Spirit will just start telling her mom and dad, and Aries won't be here, anymore," Heath said. "Really?" Jackson thought for a moment. "You let me handle Spirit about that. If you really like Aries, you're going to have to find a way to talk to her," he said, then walked away.

Heath started thinking. _"Who do I like the most? Abbey is really nice, even if she does ignore me. She's cool...but...Aries. Aries is so awesome, and she never ignores me. She's a sweet girl, and funny...but...Abbey. I knew Abbey longer, and she can get use to me, when she wants to...who do I like the most?"_

That's when Heath made a decision. "I finally figure out who I'll pick."

* * *

Aries was walking in the hallway. "Aries!" Spectra ran towards her. "Spectra? What do you need?" Aries asked. "We need to talk," Spectra said. "About what?" "About you and me." Aries looked confused. "What about you and me?" she asked. "Frankie told me what you said. I can't believe you think that I don't like you. You're my cousin. I'll always love you, no matter what," Spectra said. "Really? Because sometimes you act like you don't," Aries responded.

Spectra sighed. "I'm sorry, Aries. I know I was acting cruel towards you. I understand," she said. "No, you don't understand, Spectra! You've changed. We use to be best friends, when we were little ghosts, but ever since Mom, Dad, Spirit, and I moved away, our friendship was gone...but now that I'm back, I was hoping we'll fix our friendship again, but I was wrong. Ever since I came to this school, all you did was avoid me. See me as some strange ghost. That really hurt, Spectra," Aries said.

Spectra looked down. "I'm sorry...I didn't know I was acting that way...but things change, ever since you, guys, left. People change, and so have I. We're not little ghosts, anymore, Aries. We're in highschool now. Everybody knows me here. I work for the school newspaper. Everything just...change." Aries shook her head. "Things do change...but I would like for everything to be just the way it was back then. I just want my cousin back..." she said.

Spectra can feel tears in her eyes. "You always do make people feel bad!" she said, hugging her, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I should've been a better cousin to you. I don't think you noticed, but I was so happy when Mom and Dad said you and Spirit are coming back." Aries smiled. "And you could tell I was happy to be back."

They both laughed, as they hugged each other. "Are we friends again?" Aries asked. "We'll always be friends," Spectra responded.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

It was time to go home, as Jackson was about to walk out of the building. "Jackson!" Spirit ran towards him. "Oh, hey Spirit," Jackson greeted. "Hey, I'm not doing anything. How about we do something together...tonight?" Jackson froze. "Um...I can't. I have...this thing...I have to do," he answered. "I figured."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I gotta go. I'll see you, later," Jackson said, as he ran away. "You're not getting away with it this time, Jackson. I've got you right where I want you..." Spirit turned invisible, then ran after Jackson.

**Done! Interesting, huh? It gets better! Will Spirit find out what Jackson is doing? And who will Heath actually choose? Abbey or Aries? Again, if you haven't picked, pick now ****_by_****...reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Some people I know have decided who Heath should pick, some people I don't know have decided who Heath should pick, but me...I still don't know. O.o Let's see what I wrote to find out the truth! Another chapter!**

Chapter 10:

Heath knocked on the door. "I know I made a right choice. She's the person I want to see," he said to himself. The door opened, as Heath saw Abbey. "Hello, Heath. Have you cleared what was in your head?" Abbey asked. "Yeah, and once I did, I realized it was you I have to see," Heath responded. "Really? That's good. So that means you're going to ask?" "I would like to..." Abbey smiled. "...but I can't."

Abbey frowned. "What? Why not?" she asked. "Abbey, I like you a lot. I've always like you. You're sweet, funny, and really pretty..." "But?" Heath sighed. "But...I like Aries now. I've started to like her, once she came to Monster High. She's an amazing girl, and believe it or not, she likes me, too. I know I always hit on girls here and there, but there's something about her that makes me feel different. I can't really explain it." "You mean...you love her?" Abbey asked. Heath raised an eyebrow. "I don't know about that, but all I know is she's different from all the girls I talk to, and while you're still the sweetest girl I know, Aries is great, and I really like her. I guess you can say my heart chose her."

Abbey rolled her eyes. "You're so foolish!" Heath looked down. After a few minutes, Abbey smiled. "But in a good way...I'm very impressed on how you become mature and made a difficult choice. I'm proud of you," she said. Heath smiled. "Can we still be friends?" he asked. Abbey hugged him.

"Of course we can."

* * *

It was now nighttime, as Spectra and Aries were in her and Spirit's room. "It's so great to see your family again," Spectra said. Aries laughed. "Well, I could tell they were happy to see you, but my brother didn't recognize you," she said. "I figured. It was a long time," Spectra said, "I'm glad we can have a sleepover. It's just disappointed that Spirit can't join." "Yeah...now that I think about it, I'm not sure where she went."

Suddenly, a knock was heard. Aries opened the door, seeing Frankie and the other girls. "Frankie? What are you, guys, doing here?" she asked. "Your parents let us in. We want to talk to you," Frankie said. "Um...okay. It sounds important. Come on in," Aries responded, as the girls came in the room. "Actually, ghoul, it's more of an apology," Clawdeen said. Spectra and Aries looked confused.

"Apology for what? You didn't do anything," Aries said. "Yes, we did. We were wrong about everything. We didn't realize we were so mean to you," Frankie said. "Frankie's right. We shouldn't have tried to change you. We like you just the way you are," Draculaura said. "Yeah, you're different, but we don't care. You're a nice monster, and we gotten use to you," Lagoona explained. Ghoulia moaned. "And I would like to, personally, apologize for comparing you to Spectra. I hope you forgive me," Cleo said.

"Forgive all of us. For now on, just be yourself. Do what you want, and you can talk to Heath," Clawdeen said. Aries looked down, as Frankie nudged Clawdeen. "Oops! Sorry, I forgot about that." "The point is, Aries, we like you for who you are, and don't let nobody change you...not even us. We're really sorry, and we hope we can start over," Frankie concluded. Aries smiled, as she hugged Frankie.

"Thanks, Frankie. You're always a good friend..." She turned towards the other girls. "You, ghouls, are great and so much fun. How can I not forgive you?! Spectra and I were having a sleepover. You can join if you want!" "You wouldn't mind?" Lagoona asked. "Why not? The more, the merrier!"

* * *

Spirit followed Jackson for over 15 minutes. She saw a building, he went to, called Monster Club. "Monster Club? I would never think Jackson would go to that place," Spirit said to herself. She turned visible, as she walked inside the building. She saw a lot of monsters dancing, drinking, and having a good time. "I wonder where Jackson is," Spirit said, looking around.

That's when she heard it.

"Who's ready to _PARTAY_?!" Spirit froze. "I know that voice..." Spirit looked towards the DJ stand, seeing none other than Holt Hyde.

"Jackson?"

**Cliffhanger! Was that a cliffhanger? I think it was. But good news! The girls accept Aries! _And_...Heath chose Aries! Who thought he was going to pick Abbey at first? O.o No matter, my friends convinced me. I'm talking to you ainmals1 and SierraGem. ;) Yes I know. It's time for me to run again. Another chapter coming up. Review!**

**Me: *Runs away***

**Abbey/Heath Fans: *Chasing after me***


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: *Runs as Abbey/Heath Fans are gaining after me* Another chapter!**

Chapter 11:

"Jackson?"

Holt spotted her, his eyes widened. "Spirit?" Holt put his music on auto, as he walked towards her. "What are you doing here, babe?" he asked. "I should ask you the same thing. Why are you in this club...why do you look like that...and _babe_?" Spirit asked. "Follow me." Holt took her hand, as they went near his DJ stand. "Look, I can explain everything," Holt said. "Please do, because I'm very confused, Jackson," Spirit said. "The name's Holt Hyde now," Holt said. Spirit looked confused.

"Holt Hyde?" she repeated. "Yep. You can say I'm Jackson's alter ego," Holt said. "Alter ego?" "Yeah. Jackson didn't want to talk to you about me, because he's embarrassed," Holt explained. "Embarrassed? Why would you...I mean, him be embarrassed? I mean you look like you're having fun here, and you're a monster just like everybody else. What's there to be embarrassed about?" Spirit asked. Holt sighed. "Spirit...I like you...a lot...and so does Jackson. He just don't want you to see him differently. He don't want you to like me better than him. We don't want the same thing happening again...just like with Frankie."

Holt looked down. "She couldn't handle us. We were basically fighting over her, and we couldn't get along. That's when she dumped Jackson...and me. We don't want the same thing happening with you. You're really special...but if you can't handle us, you can leave." Spirit looked at him for a moment, until she took his hand. "Jackson...I mean, Holt. I like you, too," she said. Holt looked confused. "Which one?" he asked. Spirit smiled. "Does it matter? You, two, may not get along or like each other, but no matter what, you'll always be the same person and I like that person. I'm not going to choose between the two of you. You were sweet when you were a human and you're still sweet as a monster. I can never like one over the other."

"So you're saying..." Spirit kissed him on the cheek. "Frankie probably couldn't handle you, two...but I'm willing to give it a try." Holt smiled. "Awesome!" Holt hugged Spirit, then went behind his DJ stand. "Let's turn the music up!" he said on the microphone, as he put up the volume. Spirit covered her ears at the music. Holt noticed this.

"Um...maybe we can turn it down a little."

Spirit smiled at him.

* * *

Aries was sitting at the mirror table, as Frankie brushed her hair. Clawdeen and Spectra were putting rollers in Draculaura's hair. Ghoulia and Spectra were sitting on Aries' bed, as Cleo and Lagoona sat in Spirit's bed. "It's a shame that Spirit couldn't join in the sleepover," Draculaura said. Ghoulia nodded. "Do you know where she went, Aries?" Clawdeen asked. "No, I don't. I'm kind of worried, but she called Mom and Dad that she'll be coming back home a little late. I wonder where she went off to," Aries said. "I'm sure she probably went to the library or something," Frankie reassured.

Suddenly, Aries heard someone called her name. "Did one of you, girls, called me?" she asked. "No," the girls said, simultaneously. That's when she heard it again. "Hey, I heard it, too," Lagoona said. "Me too...please tell me it's not one of your ghost relatives that's playing a trick on us," Cleo said. Spectra and Aries laughed. "None of the relatives we know aren't here to play a prank, Cleo," Spectra said, "But somebody is calling your name, Aries." "Well, we can't sit here. We got to find this person that's trying to scare me," Aries said.

"Good idea. Let's all split up, and check the house. Draculaura, Clawdeen. You're with me. Ghoulia and Cleo are together, while Lagoona and Spectra are together. Aries, you can check here, since this is your room. We'll check the other rooms. Okay?" Frankie instructed. "Okay," the girls said. All the girls left out of the room, while Aries looked around. She checked under the bed, to the closets, and to the drawers. She heard her name again, as she turned towards her window, seeing Heath. She gasped, as she walked towards her window and opened it, seeing Heath on a tree.

"What are you doing here?" Aries whispered. "I came to see you. I need to talk to you," Heath said. Aries shook her head. "I told you I can't...you're gonna have to leave." She was about close her window. "Wait! Please, just give me a few minutes. I've been trying to climb this tree for 8 times. At least let me talk to you." Aries stared at him. "You climbed that tree 8 times...just for me?" she asked. "Yeah...and I fell down 8 times. Plus, this ghost kid is spraying me with a water gun," Heath said. Aries looked below her, seeing a little ghost boy with blue hair, and brown eyes, spraying Heath with water. "Quit messing with my sister, freak," he said.

"Phantom! Leave him alone," Aries said. "I'm telling Mom and Dad that you're talking to a guy," Phantom told her. "I'll buy you candy." Phantom looked at her. "Really?" he asked. Aries nodded. "For a _whole _week...if you don't tell Mom and Dad," she said. Phantom looked back at Heath. "You won this round, Fire Boy." Phantom stick his tongue at him, then closed his window. "Sweet kid," Heath said, sarcastically.

Aries laughed. "I'm sorry. My little brother is protective...but you said you wanted to talk to me." "Yeah, I just want to tell you how I feel," Heath said. Aries looked confused. "But I already know how you feel. You like Abbey," she said. "No, you got it wrong. I like you...a lot." Aries froze. "Really, but what happened to Abbey?" she asked. "Look, I know I said I like Abbey. I did...but I like you, too. I didn't know how to decide, until I talk to Jackson," Heath said. Aries raised an eyebrow. "Jackson?" "I know. It surprised me, too, when I talk to him. He said that I have to choose what my heart tells me...and you're the one my heart chose. Pretty mushy, I know. I wanted to try to find some way to tell you that and if this is the way to talk to you again, then so be it. Aries, you are one awesome girl...and I like you."

Aries smiled, as Spectra and Lagoona came in the room. "Aries, we couldn't find the voice of that monster-" Spectra stopped, once she saw Heath. "Um...what's going on here? How much did we miss?" Lagoona asked. "_Everything_...Heath is being his cute self," Aries said, still looking at Heath. Suddenly, Heath slipped on the branch, then fell off the tree. The girls looked shock, seeing him on the ground. "Are you okay?" Spectra called out to him. "9..._times_..." Aries ran out of her room. She walked out of her house, then went near Heath. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I like you, too..."

Heath gave her a goofy smile, as Aries heard an "Awww..." Aries looked up, seeing all the girls near her window, watching them. "Aries?"

Aries looked at Heath again. "Yeah, Heath?"

"Was this weird of me to come like this?" Heath asked. Aries rolled her eyes.

"No...but even if it was, I can care less."

**Woop! Woop! That was ridiculously awesome! x] I wanted to make it ****_almost _****like ****_Romeo and Juliet _****with Heath and Aries...but only in a funny way! And Spirit accepts Jackson/Holt! I knew she would. And guess what. I'm tied up!**

**Me: *Seeing Abbey/Heath Fans glaring at me* They caught me...:/**

**But who cares about my doom?! Review! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

***Types while tied up without Abbey/Heath Fans seeing me* ;)**

Chapter 12:

Few days later at Monster High, the girls were talking near the lockers. "Wow...it feels pretty weird without the Ghostly sisters. How long have we saw them?" Clawdeen asked. "A few days...I'm getting worried. What if they're not attending here anymore?" Draculaura asked. "Don't you remember? Spirit and Aries said that they have to talk to their parents about Aries talking to Heath again. Their parents are deciding whether to send Aries back to her old school, because she didn't listen to their orders. Do you really think Aries left?" Lagoona asked. "She couldn't...not without saying goodbye," Frankie stated.

"I just hope she don't leave. We were fixing back our friendship," Spectra said. "I do kind of miss her always jumping around like she have to use the bathroom," Cleo said. Draculaura laughed. "The ghoul was so excited to be here," she said. Ghoulia moaned. "Yeah, she always had a positive personality...but if she really is leaving, we have to be accepting and handle it," Frankie said.

"Try telling that to Heath. He's probably sulking as we speak," Clawdeen said.

* * *

Heath slammed his head on the locker a couple of times. "Heath, calm down. You'll hurt yourself," Jackson said. "How can I calm down? Aries is probably in big trouble and it's all my fault. Ugh! I always mess things up," Heath said. "You don't know that. Spirit told me that her family is discussing whether to send Aries back to her old school or not. She broke her parents' rule, which as Spirit said, she never done that. It's not your fault. You, two, just like each other a lot," Jackson explained. "I know, but I'll feel like a wreck if she leaves. I haven't seen her in a few days. What if she already left?!" "I doubt she would leave without saying goodbye," Jackson said.

Heath sighed. "You know, if she leaves...I'm going to blame you," he said. Jackson looked confused. "Me? What did I do?" he asked. "Well, you're the one who told me to find a way to talk to her, even though she'll get in trouble," Heath said. Jackson rolled his eyes. "You would've done it, anyway." "That's true...the only girl I like and want to date is probably going to leave me. I don't deserve girls! I should probably be single, until I become an old, wrinkly, not attractive anymore monster," Heath said, looking down.

That's when he heard a laugh. "You're funny."

"I know that voice..." Heath turned around, seeing Spirit and Aries. "Aries!" Heath ran towards her, then spinned her around. "Spirit!" Jackson ran towards her, as he hugged her. "What happened?" he asked. "Let's just say our parents will give Heath a chance," Spirit said. Jackson saw Spirit staring at Heath and Aries. "Spirit, we need to talk," Jackson said, as he pulled Spirit to the other side of the hall. "About us?" Spirit guessed. "No...about your sister and my cousin. Your parents will give Heath a chance...but you don't look like you're not," Jackson said. "Look, Jackson. I can accept him being your cousin, but I can't accept him being with my sister. I'm afraid he'll hurt her," Spirit said.

"Spirit, look at them." Spirit turned, seeing Heath and Aries hugging. "Spirit, Heath is a lot of things...so many that you can't count...but he's not a jerk. If you've heard how he always talk about Aries, you know how much he likes her. He cares about her, Spirit. More than any girls he know. He would never hurt Aries." Spirit looked down. Jackson took her hand. "I know you care about Aries, but you can't treat her like a baby anymore. She's going to make her own decisions and face the consequences. All you have to do is be by her side and support her. If you don't support her as a sister...you'll lose her as a sister."

Spirit sighed. "You're right. I didn't know how I was acting towards her, until you told me. Thanks, Jackson," she said. "Um...I also want to talk to you about a few days ago...when you saw...Holt," Jackson said. Spirit nodded. "Yeah?" "Well, I don't remember much what happened, but...are you okay with him and me? Will you be fine with..._us_?" Jackson asked. Spirit kissed him on the cheek, the same way she kissed Holt. "Like I told Holt, you're the same person and I'll always like that person. You couldn't hide Holt from me forever," she said. Jackson laughed. "I was trying to, but for some reason, you just don't give up on things," he said. Spirit smiled.

"Not at all."

"I'm glad you're back. I thought I never see you again," Heath told Aries. "Well, it wasn't that easy to convince my parents, but after some time, they forgive me for not following their rule and I can be with you," Aries said. "That's awesome! I would do anything for you to stay here," Heath said, hugging her. "I'm glad you said that, because my dad wants to meet you." Heath stared at her. "Let me rephrase that. I would do anything for you to stay here..._except _for that," he said. "Come on, Heath. Just for one night. He just want to ask you some questions," Aries reasoned. Heath shook his head.

"No can do, babe. I'm not good with parents. What if I mess up? What if he thinks I'm a loser?" he asked. "But you're _my _loser," Aries said, batting her eyelashes. "Was that suppose to make me feel better?" Aries pouted. "Please, Heath...if you just be yourself, he'll see you as a great guy," she said. Heath sighed. "All right. If that's what you want, I'll talk to him tonight," he said. Aries smiled, as she jumped up and down. "Thanks, Heath. You're the best," she said. "I've been told." Heath was about to kiss her, until Aries put her finger on his lips.

"Impress my parents, then you can kiss me." "Tease." Jackson and Spirit walked towards them. "Aries, Jackson and I were talking and we think...I've been a little bossy to you," Spirit said. "A little?" Aries nudged Heath. "What are you saying, Spirit?" she asked. "I'm trying to say is you're not a baby or a little girl anymore, and you can do what you want to do. I shouldn't control your life or make your decisions, and I'm sorry. If you want to be with Heath...then I'm fine with it," Spirit said. "You mean you realize how cool and awesome I am?" Heath asked. Spirit raised an eyebrow.

"Don't push it."

Heath shrugged, as Aries smiled. "Thanks, Spirit! You're the best sister a ghost could ever had," she said, hugging her. "Now that everything is great, we should start getting to class. The bell is about to ring," Jackson said. "That's right. We'll see you, guys, later," Spirit said, as her and Jackson walked away. "I just have one question about tonight," Heath told Aries. Aries smiled. "What's that, Heath?" she asked.

Heath looked around, then started to whisper. "Your dad is not going to hurt me, is he?"

Aries laughed, as the bell rang. She walked, while Heath followed her. "Was that a no? Aries? Come on, Aries. Don't leave me wondering!"

**Abbey/Heath Fans: *Beats me up***

**Me: Wait! Let me explain myself. *Sad music started to play* I like Abbey. I really do, but I have OCs, and I would like to use them on certain chapters. Heath is one of my favorite Monster High characters, so I used him as a love interest with my character. I never really imagined Abbey and Heath together before, to be honest. I'm just making things different, for fun. I hope you understand and forgive me. :')**

**Abbey/Heath Fans: *Beats me up, anyway***

**Me: *Sigh* Review... :/**


	13. Chapter 13

**School sucks! Just had to say it...**

Chapter 13:

After a few classes, lunch began. The girls were sitting at their usual table. "It's great that your parents let you stay here!" Frankie said. "I know. I'm glad I can stay. I would've miss you, guys, a lot," Aries said. "We would've miss you, too, ghoul. It wouldn't be the same without you," Clawdeen said. "Is it true that your dad wants to meet Heath?" Draculaura asked. "That's what he said. He want to ask him a few questions," Spirit said. Cleo laughed. "Oh, wow. That boy is probably going to mess up," she said. "I would never picture a girl bringing a guy like Heath to her parents. He's so...Heath," Spectra said.

"Are you nervous for him, Aries?" Lagoona asked. Aries sighed. "A little...but I'm sure Heath will impress my mom and dad if he just be himself," she said. Clawdeen laughed. "Be himself? That'll be some interesting first impression." Frankie nudged Clawdeen. "I'm sure Heath would be fine...but is he nervous?" she asked. Aries shook her head.

"Nope. Heath is calm and knows what to do."

* * *

Heath walked towards the monster jock table. "Have any of you, monsters, met your girlfriend's parents?" he asked. The guys laughed, as they shook their head. Heath went to the monster skater table. "Have any of you, monsters, met your girlfriend's parents?" The guys looked confused, as they shook their heads. Heath walked towards the monster nerd table. "Have any of you..." Heath looked at all the monster nerds. "Um...never mind."

Heath sat on his table and groaned. Jackson walked towards him. "Hey, Heath. What's wrong with you? You're groaning like you have a problem," he said. "That's because I do have a problem. I have to meet Aries's mom and dad, but I don't know what to do to impress them. I'll probably do something stupid and they'll make Aries break up with me. What do I do?!" Heath asked. "Heath, it's not that hard. Just be yourself," Jackson said. "I think being myself _would _be a problem," Heath responded. "Not really. All you have to do is be respectful, answer some questions properly, and compliment to impress them. That's it," Jackson advised.

"Easy for you to say. You're the type of guy that any parents would love: human or monster." That's when Heath came up with an idea. "Why not you come along with us?" he asked. "Huh?" "Jackson, you have to join us tonight. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Ghostly wants to know something about you, since you're with Spirit," Heath said. "I don't know, Heath. Wouldn't it be too much if both of us were there?" Jackson asked. "Come on, Jackson. I can't face them by myself. I want to see how you would act towards them, so I can do the same. That way, both of us can be with our girls!" "Are you sure, Heath?" Jackson asked. "Positive. You're my only hope of being with Aries. I can't let her dump me. Please, Jackson," Heath insisted.

Jackson sighed. "All right. If you think that I can help you not blow this, then I'll come along," he said. Heath smiled. "Thanks, Jackson! You're not that bad of a freak as everyone says!" Jackson rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

* * *

In between classes, Spirit and Aries were walking in the hallway. "Do you think the girls are right, Spirit? Will Heath actually mess up tonight?" Aries asked. "Listen, Aries. I'm not sure what to say to make you feel better," Spirit admitted. "Just be honest with me," Aries said. "Okay." Spirit looked at Aries. "Heath is a mess. He's going to mess up tonight. Mom and Dad will not like him. If I were him, I would be scared of my life." Aries looked down. "Well, that made me feel better," she said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Aries, but let's face it. Mom and Dad never expected you to like a guy like Heath. If he comes to the house, who knows what trouble he would do?" Spirit asked. "This is probably a bad idea, huh?" Aries guessed. "It appears so." Aries sighed. "You're right, Spirit. I can't let Heath meet Mom and Dad. They probably won't like him and Dad would try to make me break up with him. I can't do that. Maybe I should tell them Heath's not going to make it. I could just say he's sick," she said.

"If that'll keep you and Heath together, then go for it," Spirit agreed. Suddenly, Jackson and Heath were walking towards them. "Hey, girls!" Heath greeted. "Hey, Heath. I got some great news," Aries said. "What a coincidence. So does Jackson," Heath said. "Really?" Spirit asked, confused. "Yes." Jackson took her hand. "Spirit, I want to meet your parents," he said. "You do?" Spirit asked. "You do?" Aries asked. "He does!" Heath said, "He just thought it'll be a good idea to meet your mom and dad the same time I will."

Aries looked at Heath. "So you're okay with meeting my parents?" she asked. "Of course! Why would I not be? I know it'll be great to meet them," Heath said. "But I was just going to tell you that you don't have to-" "Shhh, not now, sweetheart. Let's hear what your sister have to say," Heath interrupted Aries, putting his arm around her. "Are you sure you want to do this, Jackson?" Spirit asked. "Of course. I want to show them that I can be a great boyfriend for you...and I have to tell them about Holt," Jackson said.

"That's the point. You're going to meet them at night. Holt would appear," Spirit pointed out. "Which is why we go there a little early, before the sun goes down. Your parents can get to see Jackson _and _Holt," Heath said. "Would that be a good idea?" Aries asked. "I'm willing to give it a try if you are, Spirit," Jackson said. Spirit sighed. "If you really want to meet my parents, then...you're invited as well," she said. Jackson smiled, as he hugged her. "Don't worry, Spirit, I promise I will give your parents a good impression on me," he said. "I hope so," Spirit responded.

They both walked away, as Aries stared at Heath, suspiciously. "What are you planning, Heath? Before you weren't excited to meet my parents, now all of a sudden, you're ready?" "I just realized that you're my girl, and I want to show your parents that I'm an honest guy," Heath said. Aries raised an eyebrow. "For some reason, I don't believe you," she said. "Harsh, babe. How can you not believe your own boyfriend?" Heath asked. Aries took his hand. "Because I know how my boyfriend is."

The bell rang, as they walked away.

**Can't believe it's been a long time since I write. What's wrong with me?! I blame school. No matter, is Heath going to impress Mr. and Mrs. G? I don't know yet...but review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally back! It's going to be a few days until Halloween and what is it that reminds me of Halloween? Monster High! (Obviously) So I'm going to have to post this before Halloween starts. Here's another chapter!**

Chapter 14:

After school, the girls were in Frankie's room. Draculaura sighed. "This is it," she said. Clawdeen nodded. "Yeah, Jackson and Heath are probably in the Ghostly home about now," she said. "Oh, this is intense! I wish I could've seen what's going to happen," Spectra said. "We promise Spirit and Aries not to interfere, so we can't go to their house and watch," Frankie reminded. "But it could've been fun to watch, though. I wonder what Heath's going to pull. Can you believe he was actually okay with meeting Aries' parents?" Lagoona asked. Ghoulia moaned. "Please, Ghoulia! Heath didn't change. He's still the same monster we despise," Cleo said, "He's planning something and it's probably going to backfire."

"Don't say that, Cleo. Heath likes Aries. He's probably going to be fine," Frankie stated. "But not as fine as Jackson. He's so sweet," Lagoona said. "He sure is. Any monster will like him, even if he is a normie," Draculaura agreed. "Heath got some competition, then," Clawdeen said. "Jackson won't be the only guy that they'll like. I know Heath has his flaws, but I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Ghostly will like him..."

While the other girls were talking, Frankie muttered, "I hope...for Aries."

* * *

Sunset came, as Jackson sighed. "This is it." Spirit hold his hand. "Don't worry. They'll love you...and Holt," she said. "I hope so, Spirit...for us," Jackson said. "You'll be fine. You're everything my parents hope for...and you're everything I've always want. Nothing can go wrong," Spirit reassured. Jackson smiled. "You're right. As long as we're together, then it doesn't matter," he said.

Jackson and Spirit went inside the house, as Aries shook her head. "Now there's a couple who shows confidence. Heath, would you come out?!" Heath came out behind a tree. "Sorry, I was just making sure...this tree was...still in place. You can't have it falling and crushing your house, you know," he covered. Aries sighed. "Come on, Heath. If everything is going to be fine with Jackson, then everything will be fine with you. Nothing can go wrong," she said.

Heath took a deep breath, as they started walking. "You're right. Nothing can go wrong..." he said. Boo came out and barked at him. "Nothing can go wrong..." Spooky sat near the window and screeched at him. "Nothing can go wrong..." Phantom came out with his water gun, as he smirked. "Oh, Dad! There's the troublemaker that you want to kill," he called out. "N-Nothing can go wrong..." "Heath..." Heath looked at Aries. "It's okay. No matter what my mom and dad says, I'll never break up with you. I'll always like you for you." Heath smiled, as he hugged her.

"Thanks, Aries. I'm glad I met you." Heath took her hand. "Wish me luck." "Don't worry. I'll be right by your side," Aries promised.

Then, they walked inside the house, facing what's to come.

**Short, I know. :( BUT! Next chapter is the last chapter! Surprised?! Review! Or not...that's fine.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter...which is also the last chapter...**

Chapter 15:

One month later, the girls were at Monster Club. "Aw, I'm so happy for you!" Frankie said, hugging Aries. "Who would've thought that your parents will actually like Heath?" Draculaura asked. "Trust me, it wasn't easy at first. Everything Jackson did, Heath would do the same and fail miserably. My parents were not impressed. My dad was being so hard on Heath, and I felt this wasn't going to end well, but Heath never gave up. He told my parents how much he cares about me and he'll always be with me...he said he loves me..."

"Oh my gosh, ghoul. That is kind of the most sweetest thing Heath had ever said," Clawdeen said. "And your parents were okay with Holt?" Lagoona said. "My mom and dad really did like Jackson, so once they saw him change into Holt Hyde, they were pretty shock. Spirit explained to them that Jackson has an alter ego and she didn't mind being with both. It was a long talk, but eventually, they were fine with Jackson and Holt," Aries explained.

"That's great! At least everything turned out for the better," Frankie said. "I know. Thanks for all of you being there for us. I know I wasn't really cool at first," Aries said. Ghoulia moaned. "Ghoulia is right. You're our friend and we'll always like you," Draculaura said. "We're always in this together," Cleo said. "You're right. I'll be back. I need to go find Heath," Aries said, then she walked away. "At least she's happy," Frankie said.

"And so is Spirit," Draculaura said, looking towards the DJ stand.

Holt and Spirit were behind the DJ stand. "I'm so glad we can be together," Spirit told him. "What?" Holt asked. Spirit took out her headphones. "I said I'm so glad we can be together," she said, a bit louder. "What? You said you want to kiss me?" Holt responded. Spirit rolled her eyes. "No. I said I'm glad we can be-" Holt interrupted her, as he kissed her on the lips. "I know what you said. I'm glad we can be together, too," he said. Spirit smiled.

"I love you, Holt."

"I love you, too, Spirit." They both hugged each other.

"I love you, too, Jackson..." Spirit whispered.

"Hey, Aries!" Heath walked towards her. "Hey, Heath," Aries responded. "Look, I got us drinks. I didn't know which one you like, but I think this pink drink is pretty sweet," Heath said. "I don't need a drink right now," Aries said, putting the drinks on the table. "Oh, you don't? Then, what do you want?" Heath asked. "This." Aries kissed him on the lips, which made his hair lit up. "Wow! What a kiss!" he said. Aries coughed up smoke. "Heath, you're so hot," she told him. "The feeling's mutual, babe. The feeling's mutual." Aries giggled, as she hugged him.

"I love you, Heath."

"I love you, too, Aries."

THE END

**Story is over! I repeat, story is over! It probably wasn't all that great, I know. Sue me. I never wrote a romance story like this, so it was my first time. x] And yes, Heath/Aries and Jackson/Spirit/Holt kissed at the end of the story. Sue me again. I'm the type of person who don't rush true love in a story. ;) So yeah, I'm glad my friend, ainmals1 and I wrote this story, because it was so much fun! :p We're proud of our characters and how they were. If you didn't know, ainmals1 made the sweet, nice, smart Spirit Ghostly and I made the crazy, funny, eccentric Aries Ghostly. What do y'all think of the story?! Favorite part? Worst part? Likes/dislikes of our characters? Want a sequel? You can answer by reviewing! Byyyyyeeeee!**


End file.
